So Far Away
by SupernaturalLover03
Summary: Dean's starting his senior year of high school and just happens to fall in love with the shy, nerdy, emo kid Castiel Novak. Present Day, High School, AU
1. Bad Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Being the 'new kid' at school meant you'd have no one to talk to, no one to hang with so I stick with the solace of books surrounding me in the library. With my laptop propped on my knees I surf the web, wasting time while everyone else is at lunch.

"Hey...can I sit here?" I look up and meet up the most piercing emerald green eyes.

"Uhhh...sure I guess...no one really owns a spot here." I find myself rambling like an idiot and shut myself up after I already make a fool out of myself.

"New here as well?" he sits down, leaving an insane amount of space between us.

"Last year but still kinda am I guess. You?" I ask, having not seeing him around since I've been here.

"I sorta left for awhile needed a break from everything and are you the new kid everyone was talking about? Castiel Novak?" he looks me up and down, noticing every little detail of me almost.

"Cas. And let me guess heard that I was some sort emo, nerdy loser, fag?" I feel tears pool in my eyes, "They're probably right anyways."

"For what? Wearing skinny jeans, band tees and hoodies? If that's 'emo' then well fuck them!" he doesn't even know me yet he doesn't believe a word they say, "Pretty sure you've heard of me. Dean Winchester the infamous bad boy of the school?" he smirks and chuckles lightly.

"You're the Dean everyone talks about? Saying how you've fucked every girl in the school, always keeping to yourself even though you're popular as Hell?" I can't believe it, he has short spikey dark blond hair, piercing emerald green eyes holding something darker beneath them, well defined cheek bones and a strong jawline; he's wearing well-worn jeans with holes at the knees, boots, tight black tee with a plaid button up over it. How is he the guy everyone talks about?

"Funny! I've been with..." he stops talking and looks away, pain flashing across his features.

"Whatcha mean? Pretty sure if you were that Dean Winchester you wouldn't be sitting here with me so you must be something else." I try to cheer him up a bit.

"The only girlfriend I ever had kinda saw me with a guy and ended it right there and then...so yeah whatever they say is complete bullshit." rage flashes across his eyes, "I'm such an idiot for telling you about my life when I barely know anything about you...sorry for just spilling this shit out to you." he fumbles with his words, looking shyly at his feet.

"You think you're the idiot? Look at me! I don't have any friends here...everyone hates me cuz well I don't fucking know..." I look away before the tears fall.

"No you're not an idiot! And well like I said I don't care what they say; you're an amazing guy Cas and for some reason something about you just makes me crazy." he smiles warmly, scooting closer so our arms are brushing against each other's.

"How? I'm nothing special at all Dean, just you're average emo nerd who's into guys." I throw my hands up, almost hitting Dean.

"Do you ever stop talking Cas?" he smiles warmly.

I nod my head in response, "At times I guess but not usually...unless I'm in class or home...or whatever." I shrug, unsure on how to answer that question without talking too much.

As Dean opens his mouth to reply, the sharp shrill of the bell signals that everyone should be hurrying their back to class before their late, "Well...guess I'll see you around?" he stands up and smiles at me before disappearing.

"Mr. Novak my class isn't about daydreaming! So snap to it!" Mr. Dawson barked, "Or are we interrupting you're dream?"

"Sorry Mr. Dawson." I mutter, digging in my bag for a notebook and pencil.

As soon as the teacher is back to the front of the room, I feel myself slowly drift back to my encounter with the 'Bad Boy' Dean Winchester and how mesmerizing his emerald green eyes are...the way they hold you in place...keeping you..."NOVAK! Stop daydreaming and pay attention to class!" he smacks a ruler on my desk and I look up, brown hair falling into my eyes.

"Well if you'd stop boring everyone to death maybe I would pay attention!" I snap, unsure of where that came from.

"You earned yourself detention tomorrow after school Mr. Novak." Mr. Dawson gives me one last glare before going back to his place in the front of the room, resuming his lecture.

After spending the rest of the class staring blankly at the clock for eternity, the bell finally rang and everyone poured out into the hallway eager to meet up with their friends. With everything put away, I sling my bag over my shoulder, get up and leave, hoping I would see Dean before 2nd Hour started and I would be trapped in another Cage of Hell.

"Earth to Cas!" he steps in front of me, "Are you alive in there?" he smiles showing perfect teeth.

"Oh..uhhh yeah just lost in my own thoughts." I feel my cheeks heat up, "Nothing new." I blush even harder, 'WHY IS HE SO GODDAMN SEXY!?' I scream internally.

"You okay?" he tilts his head to the left slightly.

"Just thinking that's all." I stare down at our shoes, "I'm really nothing special!" I mutter under my breath, "I'm nothing."

**A/N: Meg said she wasn't "feeling" Dean's POV anymore... So now it in Cas's.**


	2. Firsh Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Dean just stood there, not moving. "Why would you say that?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out a back door, "Let's ditch the rest of the day."

Did I hear him correctly? Ditch. School. I blink a few times with a confused look plastered across my face, "Where would we even go? It's barely noon!" I quickly check my cell and shove it in his face.

"Back to my place. No ones home right now." he leads me to his car, "Let me unlock your door..." he leans over, "Don't feel shy." his green eyes light up as he smiles.

Ever so awkwardly I climb into his car, "Why are you being so nice to me? Like...you're the most popular kid in the school!" I kept rambling on and on like the idiot I am.

Dean doesn't seem to mind or I hope he doesn't because there would go my chance with the hottest guy in the school! The awkward nerdy kid getting with the sexy beast named Dean Winchester.

"You are amazing Castiel Novak! I don't know how someone like you could be so hated!" his eyes scream with sincerity, "Please stop beating yourself up over those assholes!" he places a caring hand on my knee and I blush even deeper.

'What is wrong with me!? I'm a wall compared to him...' I think to myself, wishing I could get my head out of the clouds and be real for once instead of dreaming about the perfect guy to come save me.

I stare blankly out the open window, hoping Dean gets the message and just stops talking to me until we arrive at his place.

He parks his car in front of a warm, cozy looking blue house, "So yeah here's where I live." he climbs out and leans against the hood of his car, looking sexy as Hell!

"It looks nice and comfy, I live with my dad and his new wife plus my brothers Gabriel and Lucifer..." I shut idiotic self up once again.

"God you're so adorable!" he chuckles, "C'mon in and don't mind the mess either." 'mess' is an understatement.

Whatever mess Dean meant isn't what I saw. I see piles of dusty old books shoved to one side of the main room, cluttered desk, chipping wallpaper and furniture pushed around to accommodate the space around the tv. I maneuver around the 'mess', "Jeez...quite a mess." I chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Let's go upstairs to my room...well Sam and I's room." he takes me up some cluttered old stairs and down a dim hallway to a very teenage style door with posters covering the entire surface, "Try and guess which half is mine." one half of the room is very neat and organized while the other looks like your typical teenagers room with an unmade made bed, posters of classic rock bands covering every surface of wall available, clothes all over the floor and a outstanding array of guns lined up perfectly on a shelf above the bed 


End file.
